Forgiven
by Scarlett Silence
Summary: Soothing words, gentle touches, all is forgiven. light EllioxLeo. Rated for blood and angst   **edited**


There was a scream in the night.

A howl with a unique timbre.

It was Elliot

_His_ Elliot.

The nightmare had captured his mind again.

He shock the blonde awake

His brilliant blue eyes opened in fear.

Some soothing words

A gentle touch

And the fear was gone.

He cracked his back

From napping on the couch

The raven haired nerd

Scolded his master

For not napping in his bed.

Argued phrases

Words exchanged

And the silence continued.

A forgotten book

Picked up and acknowledged

Until a gentle hand pushed it away.

They watched each other

With weary eyes

Until the raven said

_I'm sorry_

Some soothing words

A gentle touch

And all was forgiven.

Class starts

Time passes

Everything is forgotten.

A melody is weaved

Between the two

Until no one knows where one began

And the other ended.

They were completely in sync

When one moved the other moved

When one changed pace, the other went along with it

Notes played

Keys pressed

Everything was perfect.

The tune ends

And they each grin

The blonde praised the raven

For being in sync

And the raven praised the blonde,

For staying in tune.

The blonde gave him a look

As if to say:

_You saying I'm never in tune?_

A goofy smile

A defeated sigh

The melody resumes.

The lights turn off

Good nights are whispered

Darkness consumes all.

The raven has a peaceful night

Full of peaceful dreams and bright colors

The blonde has a dreadful night

Full of scarlet nightmares and dark shadows.

Morning comes and neither speaks of their night

The blonde tells the raven that they're going to a party

The raven claims to be ill

But blonde knows better to believe it

Argued words

A whispered apology

The two are leaving.

People waltz by, not paying any attention

To the raven haired nerd, walking aimlessly among them.

He walks outside to get some air

The blonde sees him talking to a stranger

Argued words

Chairs thrown

No apology is given

The raven is sucked into the black

He dreams of scarlet and death

He wakes up to find that it was not longer a dream

The stench

The blood

The corpse

It's all here

Just like in the nightmare

There are two deaths

The mother of the man he loved

And the man himself

Tears fall

Hearts stop

The blonde is dead.

A scream erupts from the raven's chest

He sobs for the blonde

The one who accepted him

The one who taught him how to live

The one who taught him how to love.

Words buzz around in his mind

_Your fault…selfish…never been born…never found you…_

_He would still be alive!_

No more soothing words

No more gentle touches

No more apologies

The raven screeched again.

He had never apologized to the blonde

He died thinking the raven hates him.

The black engulfed the raven one more time.

He woke up in an odd room

In an odd bed.

He thought he was in the blonde's house,

That last night had all been a dream

He looked over at the couch

Expecting to see the blonde napping

There was no one

A knock on the door

A man walks in

The blonde is indeed dead.

No tears come.

The sorrow has eaten all of the tears the raven has

Questions

Questions and shot at the raven like bullets

_What happened?_

_Who did this?_

_Did you know about this?_

He couldn't answer any

His mind was on the blonde

His face

His laugh

It was all gone.

The raven asked a question of his own

_Where is he now?_

_The ground, he was buried yesterday._

A slight gasp

Teary eyes

He never said goodbye.

He tells them what he knows

He needs to be left alone.

The raven is returned to his room

His sobs echoed everywhere

But no one was around to hear them.

A blonde entered the room

But not the one he wanted.

No caring blue eyes

No sword at his side

Not the same blonde.

He whispers some shocking words

The blonde's last words.

_I'm sorry_

Tears flow freely down the raven's face

He was sorry

And with that the Raven awoke

And for the first time in what seemed like forever

The tears flowed again

They fell for all of the gentle touches

All of the soothing words

And for that one pointless apology

For it was the Raven who was at fault

And the last tears that the Raven shed

Were for that perfect blonde

That paid for the Ravens mistake.


End file.
